Sam Becomes SIR
by Leathered Man
Summary: Sam Discovers Cas and Dean are in a BDSM relationship and decides to take over as the Dom
1. Sam Becomes SIR Part 1

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 1

When Sam learned that Cas & Dean were in a Leather BDSM relationship he was not the least bit surprised or upset.

Sam did think that Dean being the sub was hysterical simply because his brother always had been a control freak of the first magnitude.

After thinking about Cas & Dean's relationship for awhile Sam decided two things.

1) Dean had obviously found his long needed release valve and was glad it was Cas because he was trusted by both brothers.

2) Sam knew it was time for him to get into the act and show them both what control truly was.

Sam carefully made plans for when he took over the relationship and made Cas & Dean subs to his Dom

Two months later Sam intentionally walked into the hotel room while Cas & Dean were having their session.

Dean was on his knees receving orders from Cas when Sam burst in and gave them both an evil blood chilling grin, "You boys are now my slaves and will follow all my orders" announced Sam

What the hell makes you think that bellowed Dean, What makes you think I need discipline asked Cas?

Sam walked over and grabbed the men by their balls and squeezed hard saying, "I know you are kinky bastards and I am going to give you the discipline you both crave and need".

Dean you have always needed discipline and you found Cas to give it to you but he needs it as well, since he is human now

You both have been soldiers your entire lives, Cas in God's army you in Dad's, now you both are in mine.

Needless to say heated arguments followed but Cas & Dean quickly came to accept the situation and now called Sam SIR.

One month later Cas & Dean had settled into their new roles as Sam's submissive boys the first major change was the clothes they both wore.

Gone were Dean's ratty, ripped jeans and Cas' Holy Tax Accountant get up, now both men wore white t-shirts that were intentionally too small and skin tight black leather 501 style jeans to show off their bodies while black leather harness boots finished the outfits.

Under their leather jeans they were locked into male chastity devices that kept their cocks and balls secured in metal cages and huge dildos firmly in their asses.

Around their necks they wore military style dog tags that carried their names and "Property of Sam Winchester" in bold letters.

The final touch for Cas was a carefully crafted history that identified him as Castiel Novak Winchester.

After a tough case involving a nest of vampires Sam decided they needed a break (training time for his subs) so he went on line and found a BDSM club two towns over and promptly booked time for them to play.

They had arrived at the club and went into the locker room to change, Sam came out wearing a black leather vest that showed off his chest and skin tight black leather cod piece pants with 20 inch tall boots.

Cas & Dean were wearing their boots & black leather chaps with their asses and cocks out for all to see.

Sam quickly had them strapped to what could be called a table except for the fact that the top flipped over to reveal another side and there were cut outs for their faces, chests and groins.

Cas was on one side with his arms strapped firmly over his head, hands in leather mitts, legs spread wide and strapped down for easy access to his ass, Dean was in the exact same position on the other side of the table.

Their rock hard cocks were bound together in a leather sleeve that snapped around them & kept them hard and dripping for their SIR.

The finishing touch was a dual gag one half in Dean's mouth with straps locked together behind his head the other half done the same way on Cas.

Sam stared by saying " My boys look so damn hot for their SIR, all strapped down & ready for my use"

Sam reached for a cart of toys and chose a paddle and two dildos to use on his subs smiling as he showed them to Cas & Dean.

These are for my boy's, I am going to work open your tight little holes and shove these into you so you can get stretched & ready for my dick.

Sam worked on Cas first, beginning by smacking his ass with the leather paddle, after a few strokes Cas began to squirm and moan into his gag the moaning getting louder with each smack and making Sam harden in his leathers.

As Cas squirmed and jerked his cock hardened, and rubbed against Dean's and since they were wrapped together every move of Cas' caused Dean's cock to harden and drip as well.

Soon both subs were rubbing against each others cocks as much as their bonds would let them and moaning loud enough to draw a few observers.

Sam stopped spanking Cas and knelt down to blow air against Cas' hot glowing red ass while rubbing his back and praising his boy.

Next Sam knelt between Cas' bound spread legs and placed a hand on each spank warmed cheek causing Cas to moan with pleasure, jerk against his bonds and rub against Dean at the same time.

With an evil grin on his face Sam spread the globes of Cas' ass and began licking Cas' hole making his boy quiver and moan loudly through his gag.

After 15 minutes of this Cas was loose and ready so Sam grabbed a well lubed dildo and shoved it into Cas smiling as his boy moaned while the twitching hole closed around the toy.

45 minutes later he had done the same things to Dean and told them to rest while he decided what would happen next.


	2. Sam becomes SIR Part 2

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 2

Sam is sitting in the BDSM club sipping a beer while keeping a close eye on his boys who are currently bound, gagged and on display.

They are hanging from hooks in the ceiling of the club bound together face to face with their hard dripping cocks wrapped together in a leather sleeve resulting in stimulation for both when either one moves and since they both have vibrating dildos turned on high in their asses they are constantly moving.

The moans coming from both men have caused a crowd to gather and watch the results of Sam's domination of his subs.

The crowd has been given permission to touch their bodies but not their genitals or holes, those belong to Sam alone.

Between being touched and the vibration the dildos are sending through their bodies they are constantly rubbing against and stimulating each other to the point that their moans have everybody in the club watching and Sam wearing a shit eating grin.

Sam decides it is time to move the stimulation of his boys to the next level, he removes the dildos from Cas & Dean and has them set down on wooden stools, their sides facing the observers.

Each of the stools has a hole cut in the center of the seat and a large dildo attached to a fucking machine coming through the hole , while Cas and Dean are still bound together they are lowered and positioned so they are sitting on the dildos.

Sam rubs each of his boys on their backs and tells them he is proud of them for being such good subs and taking what he has put them through so far.

Sam turns on the fucking machines and watches with evil glee as they pound into Cas & Dean making them moan even louder than before, Your night is just getting started boys says Sam.

While the machines fuck Cas and Dean into brainless piles of goo Sam gets on the side away from the audience with a flogger in each hand and works them over until their backs are glowing cherry red and radiating heat.

Cas & Dean are moaning like sluts in heat, their bodies jerking from the sensations of being fucked and flogged, while their cocks are bound together in the leather sleeve.

With simultaneous moans that sound more like roars they reach orgasm together coating their cocks with spunk while still bound together in the leather sleeve.

Sam drops the floggers and wraps his arms around his boys while praising their performance.

"Both of you are so beautiful when you are being hot slut boys for your SIR" praises Sam.

Cas and Dean have been unhooked from the ceiling and have had the leather sleeve that bound their cocks together removed, they are now resting on a fuck bench with Dean on the bottom and Cas on top of him.

Fresh lube has been applied to Dean's hole and Cas is now balls deep in Dean unable to pull out. Not that he really wants to.

Dean's arms and legs are tied to the legs of the fuck bench and Cas' arms and legs are tied to Dean's, leather straps have been placed on Cas' back and buckled under the fuck bench resulting in Cas being tied to Dean.

Both subs have been gagged again, this time with two of Sam's cum covered jocks shoved into their mouths and taped into place.

Sam shoves his huge cock into Cas and begins fucking his well lubed hole at a brutal pace, causing Cas to fuck Dean every time Sam fucks Cas.

Cas and Dean are moaning into their cum covered jock gags but you would never know it because Sam's moans are drowning out the moans of his subs.

Sam is fucking his boys fast and hard, the only sounds in the entire club are the moans of Sam, Cas, Dean and Sam's balls slapping against Cas' ass.

After twenty five minutes of rough hard fucking Sam spills his huge load into Cas causing Cas to cum and fill Dean's ass which makes Dean spill his load onto the club floor.

Sam leans down and rubs Cas' back and one of Dean's ass cheeks as his come drips from Cas' hole and Cas' cum leaks from Dean's hole.


	3. Sam Becomes SIR Part 3

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 3

Sam stands up pulling free from Cas' well used hole turns and faces the crowd showing them his cum & lube covered cock and says "I need three subs up here right now"

In a minute flat Sam has three willing subs kneeling on the floor awaiting orders.

He leaves Dean gagged and bound to the fuck bench but repositions Cas so that his face is at Dean's cum dripping hole, he then sits so his face is at Cas' hole.

He turns and looks at the subs kneeling on the floor and says "each of you pick a cock and start sucking don't stop until my boys and I cum and you must swallow.

With that Sam pushes Cas' face into Dean's ass and orders him to start licking then Sam begins licking Cas's hole clean while the three subs start sucking Sam, Cas and Dean off.

Soon all six men are busy sucking, rimming and moaning their pleasure while the watching crowd goes wild and shortly Sam,Cas,and Dean are cumming down the throats of the happy subs.

After the impromptu show Sam is drinking a beer while Cas and Dean sit at his feet, they have been cleaned up and are again locked into their chastity devices with their cocks and balls in cages and dildos locked in their asses.

They are gagged as all good subs should be and their hands are bound behind them with locking leather cuffs and a short chain goes from their wrists to the locking leather cuffs on their ankles.

They are resting with their heads on Sam's thighs and his hands occasionally rub their heads as a reward for good behavior.

Several other SIR'S are talking with Sam and complimenting him on his well trained boys, one SIR asks if Sam would be willing to train his sub for him.

Sam smiles and graciously declines because "We travel quite a bit and these two keep me very busy as it is".

During the conversation one idiot comes over and starts pressing his booted foot down on Dean's caged cock and balls causing him to groan in pain.

In one swift move Sam knocks the idiot out with a punch to the face, he then drags the man over to the fucking bench strips him naked and locks him to the bench.

Sam wakes the man up by throwing a glass of water in his face then slaps him hard to make sure the idiot is paying attention.

"YOU NEVER TOUCH MY BOYS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" rages Sam.

Sam turns to the rest of the club and says, how many of you saw this fool mess with my boy without asking?

Because Sam, Cas and Dean had been the center of attention since walking into the club everybody had seen the offense and said so.

Sam smiles in an evil blood chilling way and kneels down to look the fool in the face.

Growling at the man Sam says "because you touched my boy without permission you are going to be the fuck toy for anybody who wants you for the rest of the night"

Giving the man a hard slap on the ass Sam turns to the club members and tells them to have fun.


	4. Sam Becomes SIR Part 4

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 4

Sam, Cas and Dean are treating themselves to a night out at fancy restaurant to celebrate six months as a Dom Sub Trio

They are dressed to compliment their individual coloring, each is wearing charcoal gray dress pants and black cowboy boots.

Dean is wearing a dark green dress shirt and Cas is wearing a cobalt blue one while Sam is wearing a light green one, the colours have been chosen to bring out each mans eyes.

The look is finished off with form hugging black leather blazers.

Sam insists his boys always wear something made of leather since they look so damn hot in it.

Under the charcoal gray dress pants Dean and Cas are wearing form fitting leather shorts and steel cock cages with locking leather harnesses that are holding huge dildos in their asses

Cas & Dean happily wear the harnesses and dildos like the good well trained boys they are to keep themselves open and ready for their SIR's use and pleasure.

The relationship they share is a good and satisfying one for all but bit complicated to an outsider.

Dean was already submissive to and property of Cas when Sam learned of their relationship and Sam was not going to change that, he was glad that that they were happy as a couple.

Now Cas is submissive to Sam and by rules of Dom/Sub relations all that belonged to Cas now belongs to Sam, including Dean.

Sam has been at the local newspaper doing research on their latest case and left orders for Cas and Dean to inspect and clean all their weaponry, when Sam walks into their hotel room he finds Dean bound and gagged face down on the bed in a spread eagle position with Cas rimming his hole in preparation for sex.

Is this what you thought I meant by weapon cleaning asks Sam with an evil grin on his face.

Dean tenses against his bonds and groans into his gag while Cas looks at his feet an quietly replies "No SIR"

Did you at least finish the weapons before you started playing asks Sam, yes SIR replies Cas and points to the weapons neatly arranged on the other bed.

Well at least my boys were well behaved in that respect, you know you are not allowed to play with out my permission

Cas looks up at Sam with a sly grin on his face and says we are sorry SIR we got carried away while polishing our rifles.

Sam bursts out laughing at the bad joke and at the twisted sense of humor Cas is developing since becoming human and moving in with the brothers.

Well since my boys have misbehaved you need to be punished said Sam while an evil grin spread across his face.

Cas and Dean both whimpered in anticipation because they knew Sam could get very creative with his punishments.

Sam pushes Cas over to the bed and tells him to continue rimming Dean's ass while taking a seat to watch his boys.

Dean is quickly making the dirtiest dick hardening sounds around his gag while Cas' expert rimming turns him into a moaning writhing mess.

Sam steps over to the bed and rubs his hands down Dean's arms and across his back making Dean groan with pleasure and pull against the leather restraints binding him in place.

"Be a good boy and stay still Dean" warns Sam before slowly kissing a trail down from Dean's neck to his ass cheeks.

When Sam reaches Dean's cheeks he slaps one with each hand until they glow a warm cherry red, then Sam pats Cas on the head and says what a filthy, nasty boy you are, shoving your tongue into that tight hole getting it all wet and sloppy.

My boys do know that somebody could just slide their big hard stiff cock into that wet sloppy hole don't you?

Cas nods his head enthusiastically while keeping his tongue shoved up Dean's ass which makes Dean groan with pleasure, Sam smiles at Cas and asks then what are you waiting for?

Cas rises quickly and smears a handful of lube on his rock hard cock and shoves it balls deep into Dean

in one smooth motion.

Sam pats Cas on the back and says stay still until SIR gets ready, both Cas and Dean groan knowing their SIR is going to have his way with them.

Sam quickly places Cas' hands over Dean's and instructs him to keep them there until all three men have cum.

Sam uses one hand to lube his monster sized dick and the other to pull a plug out of Cas' greased, ready and willing hole, then slams in making his full heavy balls slap against Cas' well stuffed hole.

He starts out with slow deep thrusts into Cas which makes both his boys feel his monster cock because each time Sam thrusts into Cas it causes Cas to thrust into Dean.

The pleasure filled moans and groans of all three men quickly fill the room.

Sam rubs his hands all over Cas while fucking him making Cas tremble which in turn makes Cas shove deeper into Dean's tight, hot willing and soon to be well fucked hole.

Sam begins to play with the bodies of his boys while fucking them, twisting and pinching their nipples

nibbling on their ear lobes, kissing the backs of their necks listening to the music of his boys moans.

After about ten minutes of gentle love making Sam grips Cas hips and begins a hard brutal fuck that shakes and pounds both of his boys into quivering mounds of goo.

Sam grins evilly and gives his hips a slight twist while bucking into Cas hitting his prostate and making Cas come with a scream filling Dean's ass with his own load and causing Dean to cream the bed beneath him as he moans.

The sounds both his boys make while cumming push Sam over the edge and he fills Cas with a massive load of cum.

That night after the three of them share a hot shower Sam lies between his sleeping boys and as he drifts off he thinks he is the luckiest man alive.


End file.
